A probe or sensor is commonly used to test a medium of interest. The probe/sensor is disposed in the medium being tested. The testing generally determines various properties of the medium and optionally monitors the medium on an ongoing basis to automatically detect changes in its properties. The design and configuration of the probe/sensor are commonly adapted to the specific type of medium being tested and the specific type(s) of medium properties being determined.